


When we were wallflowers

by noniebeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Blood, Break Up, Crying, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Participation to Ben&Ben fic fest, Post-Break Up, author does not know how to write breakup aus, but that's a maybe, idk how to tag help, jeongcheol playing cupid, other ships are like... just there, throwing up, wonsol centric, wonsol just needs to communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: If you were given a chance to love the person you used to love again, would you take it? Even if the painful chapters of the past are still carved in the deepest part of your mind?Wonwoo would.But Hansol? Maybe. Just Maybe.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

This was their breaking point, the edge of the cliff where their entire relationship will be jumping off into the void, and then it would be un-retrievable. Vernon was sitting on the edge of their bed while Wonwoo sat on the floor with the wall against his back. They had just screamed everything they've been bottling up at each other at three am in the morning, which was a bad idea because Wonwoo had a flight two hours later. But instead of sleeping and getting ready, they were a wreck in their usually peaceful apartment. 

"What did I do wrong?" Vernon whispered, tears still streaming down his face because he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Is it because I couldn't catch up to-"

"Don't say that." Wonwoo stops him, "We've just been... suffocating each other without knowing it." 

Vernon nods, they were too blind to see it properly. Wonwoo looks up at his lover on the bed, noticing the blood still dripping from his hand due to the broken glass that shattered into tiny pieces because of the rush of emotions that he let control him, he stands up from the floor and grabs a clean towel from the bathroom closet before making his way to Vernon, kneeling in from of him and started wrapping his hand with the cloth. 

It wasn't going to help much, but it could help with the bleeding even just for a while. Like their situation at this very moment, Wonwoo's hand lingers on Vernon's for a while, hoping the touch would express what his heart wanted, even if he knew it couldn't. 

After that, Wonwoo gathers himself together along with the things he needed to bring for his trip, he doesn't look back at Vernon, afraid that if he does, he'd be putting his things back in a moment. He starts from properly putting everything in his suit to shoving every clothes he had in. 

Just as he was about to leave, he feels Vernon tug at the end of his shirt. "Wonwoo..."

Wonwoo shrugs him off but Vernon hugs him from the back, not caring if the blood from his hands started staining the front of Wonwoo's shirt, too desperate to make him stay. "Don't go." 

"Vernon, come on." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't go." Vernon knew it was so selfish of him, stopping Wonwoo from going to his flight meant that he'd be stopping him from continuing his dreams as well. "Don't go," Vernon repeats again. 

Wonwoo sighs and finally turns around with Vernon's arms still around his waist, he lets the younger rest his head on his chest, caressing his hair and hoping that the simple act could calm him down. 

"Alright, you're going to clean that wound up okay? Go get a check-up. Don't stay too long here with the books and games or else I'm taking all of it with me, go to those morning jogs with Seungkwan. Don't eat instant noodles too much just because you're too lazy to cook, you understand that?" Wonwoo's throat began to hurt from holding his tears back, "Don't turn on the TV for me. If you do, watch your favorite movies instead. You got that, Sol?"

Vernon nods against his chest, grip slowly loosening until Wonwoo was able to break free from his hold but even if he did, he didn't run away immediately like Vernon expected him to. Instead, he felt Wonwoo's lips against his, it was just a small peck but Vernon hated that it felt so sad. " _Thank you._ "

And with that, he's gone. Leaving Vernon in the void he's been fearing. 

\----

Wonwoo must have been stupid to think that Vernon's going to be doing everything he told him to do. A week after Wonwoo left, he finally managed to go to morning jogs with Seungkwan, of course after crying his heart out to his closest friend. But after that, he did everything Wonwoo told him not to do. He locked himself up in the apartment during his rest days, read half of Wonwoo's book collection within a month and a half while finishing every quest in the game Wonwoo used to play. 

He was actually cleaning up one day, five months later after all that. Mainly because Seungkwan kept on nagging him, telling him that 'If you're going to live like this, might as well live near a trash can.' But Wonwoo left him this place, he can't just leave it. 

He was rummaging through their drawers and closets when he saw a box of polaroids, some of the pictures were from five years ago when they first met. Two years before they graduate from college and before Vernon moved into this place with him, the latest picture in the box was from New Year, it was a picture of Wonwoo Vernon captured for him, the slight ache in his heart indicated that he started to miss him again. 

That day he wondered why Wonwoo didn't just do photography. And the next day after that, Vernon wondered why he didn't go with Wonwoo instead. But that was two years ago, this time, Vernon wonders why he didn't take the stairs instead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it harsh if I said I don't give a fu-"

"There are kids here, and yes it is." Seungkwan cuts him off as they walked around the park, children were laughing around them, unaware of Vernon's sour mood. "He's just here for a while, not to ruin our life and burn it to ashes."

"You never know." Vernon huffed, "I feel like I'm going to be so embarrassed."

"Why?"

Vernon thinks back to the last moments he shared with Wonwoo before looking down at the scar on his hand he earned that night, "I feel like... all those crying was too much and unnecessary. I'm fine now."

"It's not unnecessary. You were in pain- both emotionally and physically by the way- and we both know you're not really good at expressing your emotions. That's how you and Wonwoo met, right?" 

"Don't remind me," Vernon says they both stay silent after that while Vernon was still occupied in his thoughts. The thing is, Wonwoo was staying for a whole month or two. He wasn't really sure why but he didn't want to see him either way, saving himself from embarrassment was only a part of the reasons in his list. Because deep inside he knew that it still hurt, no matter how many times he tells himself and everyone that he already moved on. 

"He's not staying in my apartment though, right?"

"of course he's not. What do you think he'd do with all those money?" Ah yes, after ruining each other's feelings and going off to follow his dreams, Wonwoo's career leveled up until he was one of the most known artists in the country, never going downhill once. 

"You're right. Nothing to worry about." Vernon assures himself one last time before he faces the person arriving that night. 

\-----

He was wrong. The very next day when everyone has huddled around in Soonyoung's apartment with their own drinks in their hand, Seungcheol walks in with Wonwoo. Wonwoo years ago would have these glasses and sweater paws and keeps his head low even if the crowd isn't that big. But this Wonwoo walked in with confidence, a bright smile greeting everyone in the room. Vernon nearly dropped his red cup to the ground. 

"Hey." He was the one to speak first when Wonwoo approached him. Perhaps Vernon also wanted to show that he's changed as well. 

"Hey," Wonwoo's smile widens a bit, "You look good."

Vernon chuckles, "of course I do." 

Confidence. that's what he wanted to beat Wonwoo in, he just hopes his trembling hand isn't noticeable. Soonyoung saves them both from the awkwardness as he approaches Wonwoo with a hug, giving Vernon the chance to slip away and enter the bathroom where he tried to keep his shit together. 

Wonwoo was a different guy now. Vernon had to prevent himself from getting embarrassed in front of him or else... or else what? what really is Vernon scared of? He didn't give any impression that scared Vernon away and had him running away. 

He walks out of the bathroom and spots Wonwoo again as if his eyes were programmed to do so, and it hit him, It wasn't 'what' Vernon was afraid of, it was 'who' he was afraid of. Vernon feared Jeon Wonwoo like the plague, even if he knew he didn't really have the reason to, or maybe he just can't point out what part of Wonwoo he feared.

"You need to stop looking like you saw a ghost." Jeonghan walks over to him and drags him to the kitchen for another drink, a stronger drink this time.

"But what if I actually did?" 

"Then don't let it possess you or something?" Jeonghan laughed as he handed Vernon his drink, Vernon missed the pitied look Jeonghan had given him. "How're the songs with Jihoon going?"

Vernon knew Jeonghan was starting the conversation for a distraction and Vernon wanted to thank him so much for it. Jihoon was a friend he met a year after Wonwoo left, another person who was interested in music as much as he was, maybe even more. And since then, it was the only thing Vernon talked about. 

"It's going smoothly, making rough drafts here and there. Speaking of Jihoon, is he here?" Vernon stretched his neck out and looked around, trying to see if his friend was in the crowd. 

"He's about to be, he's running late as usual," Jeonghan says and Vernon slumps his shoulders at his words. "You can wait for him here, I'll just go find Seungcheol." 

Vernon nods at Jeonghan as the older slipped out of the kitchen and walked over to his... not really boyfriend. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had been there since He and Wonwoo met, but for some reason, they weren't together. Even if it's clear that they're trying to pull each other closer, only to push each other away once they get the closure they've been wanting. 

Maybe they were afraid, too. 

"Hansol!" A voice echoes throughout the room, as loud as the songs playing from Seokmin's playlist. "I got you something!"

Vernon's eyes lit up as Jihoon walks towards him, a phone with a headphone plugged in ready in his hands. He reaches for the headphones without another word and puts it on, sound immediately filled his ears. "This is great!"

"I know, I made it this morning and I just need to patch some things up here and there..." Jihoon starts explaining his process, and for a moment Vernon forgets about the person he's been avoiding as if he was just a ghost that passed by. Conversations with Jihoon always went smoothly, even if they weren't the ones to start small or big talks (just like Wonwoo but he tries not to think about that) they were comfortable enough with each other to know how to carry the conversation. 

Unfortunately, the ghost had to spill beer all over Vernon's shirt just a few minutes after Jihoon told him that he'll go greet the others. "I'm so, sorry."

"It's fine." Vernon simply said. "I have a-"

Before Vernon could finish his sentence, Wonwoo was already desperately trying to wipe the liquid away with a tissue paper as if it was going to do something. "Won, it's fine."

"Won only-" Wonwoo looks up at Vernon and squints, "It's you~" 

Vernon wanted to laugh.

"Vernonieee~" Wonwoo reached up to pinch his cheeks. 

Okay, maybe this wasn't a laugh-worthy situation. Wonwoo was drunk, and their whole breakup was probably wiped out from his mind as he looked at Vernon more fondly. The way he used to look at him years ago before he broke his heart. 

"Wonwoo, you're drunk. maybe you should go back to your hotel." Vernon pulls Wonwoo's hands away from his face.

"But," Wonwoo pouts, "I want to stay with Vernonie." 

"Yeah. I'm just going to call Seungcheol and he's gonna get you home-"

"He's making out with Jeonghan in the bathroom." 

Vernon rolls his eyes at the information. Of course, he is. 

Vernon exhales through his nose, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Why did it have to be him? He can't just tell Wonwoo to drive home, he also can't ask anyone to take him at the moment because everyone was having the time of their life in Soonyoung's apartment and dancing to Seokmin's overplayed playlist. So that left him with one choice. 

"Okay, I'm going to take you home, and then you can take care of yourself there? right? on your own?" Wonwoo gave him a lazy smile and a nod. That was enough. 

\----

That's how Vernon ended up having a slight breakdown in his car when Wonwoo decided to puke all over the seats. 

"'m sorry," Wonwoo said. 

Vernon wanted to punch him in the face.

"It's fine." Vernon groaned. "We're here anyway so get up." 

Thankfully, Wonwoo was a little sober as they walked into his hotel building. Vernon felt like an outcast walking in with his sweatpants and the most casual shirt anyone will ever see. 

Wonwoo on the other hand looks like an expensive coat hanger. 

"Why a coat hanger?" Wonwoo asks as they walked to the elevator and press the button to his floor. "Still thinking out loud, I see?"

"Would you rather be a pen than a coat hanger?"

"A fancy pen would be better. You know the ones that we saw in the library framed like an old artifact?" Vernon recalls the memory and laughs, slightly surprised that Wonwoo still remembered it. It was just a short memory, consisting of a pen and two curious boys who opened the glass where the pen was in. Resulting them being kicked out by the librarian despite their explanations and apologies.

"The coat hanger was fancy too." Wonwoo's laughed along before it died down, leaving a big smile on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry for throwing up all over your car." 

"It's okay. Not the first time it happened." Vernon gave him a reassuring look before the elevator dinged, they both walk out and made their way to Wonwoo's room. 

"Would you like to stay for a while? Or stay the night because it's already three."

"Three? what-" Vernon frowns and turns on his phone to see the numbers 3:45 AM flash in front of him. He really spent four hours in the party talking with Jihoon about music and the other half having a breakdown in the bathroom? "Uhm- I should probably go now because of you know..."

"Uhm... I can call someone for your car?" Wonwoo shrugs at him. Vernon realizes that if he lets Wonwoo do this then he wouldn't have to clean his car himself and that was the most glorious idea.

"If that's okay with you then... sure?" 

Wonwoo smiles, "Sure. Come in, I'll get you some water." 

Now, staying the night with your ex just because you didn't want to clean your car wasn't the brightest idea but it comes with a free car wash so... why not?

Ah yes, because the last time they were alone in the same room it wasn't really a nice scene. 

"Here you go, make yourself at home. I'm just going to brush my teeth." Wonwoo hands him a glass of water before disappearing into another room which Vernon assumed was the bathroom, he looks around and realizes that the hotel was bigger than the flat he and Wonwoo used to stay in. 

"A rich coat hanger," Vernon mumbled under his breath and sat down on the couch, he couldn't bring himself to drink the water in his hands. What if it's poisoned? 

"It's not poisoned." Wonwoo suddenly says, his clothes were changed into something much more comfortable... something more Wonwoo-like. 

"Did I speak out loud again?"

"No, you were just doing your 'I have trust issues with this' kind of face." Wonwoo sat down beside him and Vernon started drinking from the cup, making sure to check if there were any side effects after drinking it. As expected, there were none. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"I'm not really sure if that's... appropriate..." 

"Why? because of what happened?" 

"Of course it's because of that, you can't just expect me to forget everything just because you disappeared for what? three years? I move on too, Wonwoo." 

Silence filled the big room, it was deafening. 

"But I didn't." 

"...What do you mean?"

"I couldn't move on, Vernon. I never did." 

That day, Vernon wondered why he didn't just clean his car by himself.


End file.
